One Rainy Night
by xNicoleRose215x
Summary: A oneshot about Bella and Edward and how one rainy night in Seattle changes their relationship forever. ALL HUMAN ExB LEMON ALERT!


**Hey there. So I've had this oneshot floating around in my head for quite some time now and have had it written down on paper for almost as long. Now that I've finally taken the time to type it up and post it, I'd love to know what you think. Be warned, this is my very first attempt at a lemon so please please please review and tell me your thoughts!!! Thanks so much!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Twilight Characters.**

**

* * *

**

***MARCH 19, 2010***

**BPOV**

Another rainy night in Seattle; another lonely, rainy night. The rain came as a surprise actually, seeing as it was unnaturally sunny all day; it held promise for the weekend seeing as it was Friday. But as soon as I stepped foot outside after work, the sun disappeared and it started to downpour. It figures that it would happen on the day I decided to walk instead of drive the five blocks to work.

I was now on my street, soaked and shivering. Only three more doors till the one for my building. The wind blew hard and caused my bones to ache from the cold of the rain. I finally made it to the door of my apartment building. I couldn't wait to get inside and ride the elevator up to my nice, warm apartment. Just as I was about to push the door open, a sign that wasn't on it this morning caught my eye.

"Notice to All Residents:

Elevator repairs are currently under way. Elevators will not be available until tomorrow afternoon at the earliest. Sorry for the inconvenience.

Maintenance"

I stood there, staring at the sign in shock. I lived on the ninth floor. There was no way in hell I was going to walk up nine flights of stairs, especially in clothes that were heavy from being so drenched. And with my luck, I'd probably trip over my own foot or slip on the wet floor I'd be providing as I made my way upstairs. This could not be happening.

"Son of a fucking bitch!" I screamed as loud as I could over the howling wind.

"Bella?" a voice called to me.

_Oh, no. Oh, please God, no. Not him; anyone but him._

I turned to my left and saw the most beautiful creature known to man looking at me with worry. "Hi, Edward."

Edward Cullen. _Swoon._ There simply aren't enough words to describe the man. Edward lived in the apartment building next to mine, not only on the same floor, but directly across from my place. I could see directly into his bedroom from mine. In fact, I spent many nights watching him from my room, praying for a day to come when I could run my hands all over that magnificent body of his.

Looking at him now, it was obvious that he was a Greek god reincarnated. He had to be. His normally messy bronze hair was slick from the rain and his emerald green eyes shined as bright as ever. His toned body, which I make a point to catch sight of at least once a day from my perch by my bedroom window, looked oh so wonderful as his light blue scrubs clung to him. Yes, it's true. This unbelievably sexy man was a doctor. How's that for hot? Step aside McDreamy, Dr. Cullen is in the house!

He made his way towards me. "Is everything okay?" he asked, concern heavy in his eyes as he took in my state. Edward and I were good friends and I, of course, wanted more but that was one dream that would never see the light of day. When you're as gorgeous as Edward, you simply don't get attracted to a plain Jane like me.

"Oh, yeah. Everything's just peachy. I had a long day at work, then had to walk home in the rain because I stupidly walked to work this morning and to top it all off, the elevators in my building are fucked up again and won't be fixed until maybe sometime tomorrow. So let's just say that I'm not looking forward to hiking up nine flights of stairs while I'm cold, soaking wet and about to pass out from exhaustion." I have no idea what made me snap like that. I guess I was even more frustrated than I thought. But I was quickly brought out of my pissy mood when I heard his soft, musical laughter. "What's so funny?"

"Nothing, nothing. It's just… you're really cute when you get all worked up. Did you know that?" he mused.

I stood there in shock for a brief second before I felt my face heat up, my cursed blush making an appearance. I dropped my gaze to my wet sneakers and mumbled, "Well, I do now."

Edward chuckled even more at that, then said, "Hey, how about you come up to my place for a while? You can change into some dry clothes, I could maybe order some Chinese. What do you say, Bella? I'll even let you use my shower."

I quirked an eyebrow at him. "Edward Cullen, are you trying to seduce me?" I asked jokingly.

He shrugged and replied nonchalantly, "Maybe." I stood there gaping at him because I honestly wasn't expecting an answer like that to come out of his mouth. _Ahh, his mouth. His luscious, swollen lips and his long tongue. I can think of a few places I'd like his mouth to be. God, snap out if it, Bella!_ "C'mon, let's get inside," he said pulling me alongside him as I tried to control my erratic thoughts.

Edward led me into his building and onto the elevator. He held onto my hand so tight, almost like he didn't want to let go. _Yeah, wishful thinking, Bella._ When the elevator doors opened on his floor, we stepped out and he led me towards his apartment door. He didn't even let go of my hand to unlock the door. Once inside, he finally relinquished his hold on me and scurried off to his bedroom.

I admired his place for a second, exactly the same way I'd done it the other four times I'd been here. It had a homey feel to it; definitely not like a typical bachelor pad. Edward hurried back to my side quickly and handed me a big t-shirt and a pair of sweatpants. For the first time in the year that I've known him, Edward Cullen looked nervous.

"Umm, you can put these on. You remember where the bathroom is. Take your time and definitely feel free to take that shower if you want," he rambled.

"Thank you," I replied, a light blush coloring my cheeks.

"No problem. I'm going to order the Chinese. Is there anything particular you want?"

"Nope. Anything's fine. Just get whatever you like," I smiled.

My smile seemed to relax him just a tiny bit. "Okay then."

I made my way down the hallway and into the bathroom. Once inside, I locked the door behind me and leaned against it. What the hell was with the sexual tension between us today? It was driving me absolutely crazy. He'd never looked at me that way before.

Deciding that I didn't want to spend too long in the bathroom, I hopped in the shower very quickly. I was in there for less than ten minutes. I dried myself off as soon as I got out and went to put on the clothes Edward had given me. _My God, they smell like him! Oh, he smells so fucking good!_ I stood there inhaling his clothes for what seemed like an eternity but finally snapped out of it when a small moan escaped my lips. I clamped my hand over my mouth and prayed to God that he didn't hear me.

When I concluded that the coast was clear, I slipped on the warm, Edward-scented clothes and left the safety of the bathroom. I walked out to the living room and found Edward sitting on the couch with a pillow in his lap and his head in his hands.

"Edward?" I asked. His head shot up to look at me. "Are you okay?"

"Uhh, yeah. Yeah, I'm fine. Umm," he shifted uncomfortably and continued, "The food should be here in about fifteen minutes or so."

"Okay, sounds good." I ran my hand through my wet hair and noticed Edward's eyes rake over my body as he gulped hard. _Was he checking me out? Or am I just imagining this?_ I decided I needed to put this to the test. "Umm, do you have anything to drink?"

"Oh, of course. Help yourself," he motioned to the kitchen.

I made my way to the refrigerator, which luckily was clearly visible from the couch where he was sitting, and opened the door. I purposely bent down more than necessary to grab us a couple of beers and I distinctly heard him suppress a moan. _Holy shit! He so wants you!_ I smiled widely to myself but quickly composed my face before I turned back to him.

I held out the second beer to him as I reached the couch and said, "I thought you might want one, too."

As I sat down next to him, I could have sworn I heard him mumble, "I'm going to need something stronger than this."

We sat there and drank our beers in an awkward silence. He didn't so much as look my way for nearly fifteen minutes. The whole time my mind was spinning out of control, trying to figure out how he could appear to want me one second and completely ignore me the next. I decided that him wanting me was nothing more than my imagination playing tricks on me and immediately my mood hit rock bottom. I finally broke the uncomfortable silence between us.

"Edward, if you don't really want me here, I'll just go home."

His head snapped to face me and his eyes scorched into mine. "What makes you think I don't want you here?"

"Honestly, Edward. You could cut the tension in here with a knife. Things seem very awkward between us and you should be comfortable in your own place. So, I'll just go."

I placed my beer on the coffee table and got up off the couch. But before I could even take a step, he was up and standing in front of me.

He grabbed my wrist lightly and said, "Don't go, Bella. Please."

His hand slid down my wrist to hold my hand. He stared into my eyes and I involuntarily leaned closer to him. He did the same and with our faces only a few inches apart, there was a knock on the door.

The knock jolted us apart and Edward went to answer it. Before he let go of my hand though, he whispered, "Please stay."

I nodded slowly and a smile lit up his face as he went to the door.

He walked away from me to go answer the door. As soon as he was out of sight, I started to hyperventilate. The way he had looked at me told me that there was a lot more to his actions than just being friendly. I just wished he would open up and talk to me instead of letting me suffer through his mood swings.

He came back in with the bag of Chinese food and set it down on the counter. I walked over and was about to start unloading the bag when he spun around, pulled me close to him and crushed his lips to mine. It caught me completely off guard and it took me a few seconds before I reacted at all. When I felt his tongue trace my bottom lip, I responded forcefully by opening my mouth to him and kissing him hard right back. It was by far the most amazing kiss I'd ever had.

He finally pulled away after what seemed like an eternity and I immediately missed his lips on mine. He only stopped because we desperately needed air. His hands were rubbing up and down my sides soothingly and my fingers were tangled lightly in the soft hair at the back of his neck. I opened my eyes and was met with his emerald green ones staring back at me.

"I've wanted to do that for a very long time," he confessed. "You have no idea how much I've wanted to do that, or for how long. You'll never know how much I care about you, Bella."

I said the only thing that came to mind in that moment. "Show me," I whispered.

He looked at me carefully to make sure this was what I wanted and once he was sure I wouldn't push him away, he picked me up bridal style and carried me off to his bedroom; rain, food and tension long forgotten.

He shut the door behind us with his foot and walked over to his king-sized bed. He laid me down gently on the soft sheets and slowly climbed up so that he was hovering over me. He leaned his head down and captured my lips in a sweet, sensual kiss that left me aching for more. His hands ran softly down my sides and stopped at the hem of the t-shirt I was wearing. His fingers slipped underneath the shirt and slowly brought it up, ghosting over my skin. He pulled the shirt over my head and threw it across the room.

His eyes took in my topless chest (my bra was still drying along with the rest of my clothes) and he whispered almost too quietly, "So beautiful." He then lowered his lips to my neck and started kissing me softly, moving along my collarbone.

I raked my hands down his back and underneath his shirt, too. I wanted it off of him. I wanted to feel his skin on mine. As if reading my mind, Edward momentarily stopped what he was doing and sat up to pull his own shirt over his head and throw it away from us. He lowered back down to me and I gasped, not only at the heat of our bare flesh against each other, but also at the feeling of his lips on my breast.

His tongue drew a wet circle around my right nipple before he closed his lips over the soft peak. He started sucking lightly, his teeth tugging gently at my nipple, and I swear my eyes rolled back into my head. I couldn't control the moan that escaped my lips.

"Edward," I hissed. "Mmm, yeah."

He continued his ministrations on my right breast before switching to the other one. My hands moved back to his hair and I scratched his scalp lightly, earning a sigh from him. Eventually, he kissed his way down my stomach to the top of my, well his, sweatpants. He stopped what he was doing to look up at me to make sure I wanted him to continue. I nodded and he hooked his fingers into the waistband of the pants and pulled them down.

As soon as the sweatpants were completely off of me, I got momentarily self-conscious about being fully naked in front of Edward and as a result of my brief shyness, I kept my legs closed together tightly. Edward noticed this and immediately thought I'd changed my mind.

"Oh, Bella. I'm so sorry. We don't have to do anything. I'm sorry…" he rambled as he moved off the bed away from me.

"Edward, stop it. I want this. I want you. I just got nervous for a second. But I do want this," I reassured him. "Now, take off your pants and get over here."

He smirked at my little demand and pulled down his pants. He crawled back up my body and went to reach for the nightstand but I stopped him.

"I'm on the pill," I smiled.

He smiled too and lay between my now open legs. He lowered his lips to mine and kissed me slowly and gently. I held him close to me and almost came when he spoke.

"Let me make love to you, my beautiful Bella," he whispered to me.

"Make love to me, Edward," I breathed.

He ghosted his lips down my body, stopping to kiss both of my breasts, before continuing on. I gasped when I felt his hot breath against my core.

"Is this okay, Bella?" he asked.

All I could do was open my legs wider, inviting him to go ahead. My hips bucked up when I felt his tongue swipe through my slick folds. I felt him smile against me as he licked again. He repositioned his hand to rest on my hips to keep me still.

"You taste so sweet, Bella. Absolutely delectable."

His tongue moved up to flick my clit and before I could finish moaning over that, he plunged his tongue deep inside of me, causing me to scream out.

"Oh, God! Don't stop, Edward!"

My hands found his head and I pushed him further into my center. His tongue was working me furiously and I was panting and moaning embarrassingly loud. All of a sudden, he pinched my clit between his thumb and his index finger while moaning into me. That did it. My release came over me and he greedily drank up every drop I gave him.

Once he finished cleaning me up, he moved back up my body and I pulled his face to mine, kissing him long and hard. I tried to roll him over so I could return the favor but he resisted me.

"Not tonight, love. We'll have plenty of time for that another night."

I wasn't exactly sure if it was the thought of more nights with Edward, or his pet name of "love" for me, that made my heart swell but nonetheless, it did.

He positioned himself between my legs and asked, "Are you ready?"

"I've been ready for so long," I confessed.

He lined up his cock at my entrance and gently pushed himself into me. We both gasped at the contact as he filled me up completely and stayed there to allow me to adjust to his size. Between him and the other two men I'd been with in my life, he was definitely the biggest; the others held no comparison.

He placed sweet, gentle kisses all over my face as he waited for me to adjust to his length. After a minute, I spoke the first thing that came to my mind.

"You're so big, Edward. You feel so good inside of me."

He groaned at my words and said, "You're so tight, love. You feel amazing."

He moved in and out of me and we both moaned into each other as he brought his mouth back to mine. He kept his movements slow and tender at first, but then he sped up at my request. I was in pure heaven with Edward buried inside of me. I held him as close to me as I could and he plunged himself deep into me. I felt the pressure of my second release building in the pit of my stomach and I knew I was close.

"I'm so close, Edward. Come with me, baby. I want you to come with me. Please." I felt his cock twitch inside of me.

"Bella, I'm gonna come, sweetheart. Let it go, baby. Come with me, love," he panted in my ear.

My orgasm shook my whole body and Edward followed just seconds after. As we came down from our high, we stayed wrapped up in each other while we waited for our breathing to return to normal.

Edward rolled us onto our sides, with him still inside of me, and pulled me close to kiss me passionately. Our tongues danced together for what seemed like forever until he finally pulled back and placed several chaste kisses on my lips. He pulled out and I instantly missed having him connected to me.

"Stay with me tonight," he said.

"How about I stay forever?" I asked, smiling.

"Sounds perfect," he smiled back.

***ONE YEAR LATER: MARCH 19, 2011***

**EPOV**

Amazing. Never in a million years did I ever think that I would be lucky enough to call the beautiful angel next to me "mine." When I think about how fast the past year has gone by, it's startling how much has changed.

Bella and I became virtually inseparable since that first night together. She eventually found out that although I waited over a month to tell her that I loved her, I actually loved her from the very first moment I saw her, nearly an entire year before that rainy night. I was just too scared to ever approach her as anything more than a friend because I believed she was too good for me and that she would shut me down. Much to my surprise, Bella confessed the very same thing to me. To think that we could have already had so much time together made me regret not making a move sooner, but nevertheless we celebrated our proclaimed love for each other by making love many, many times.

After being together for only three months, I couldn't wait any longer and proposed to Bella. She started crying before I barely got my knee on the ground and practically said yes before I even finished asking the question. She was so happy and said she didn't want to wait too long so we got married on our six month anniversary, completely surrounded by our family and friends. We spent two remarkable weeks in Fiji on our honeymoon.

So here we are, exactly one year since the night that changed my life forever. On this beautiful Saturday morning, the sun was shining, the birds were chirping and I was currently taking part in my absolute favorite activity: rubbing Bella's gorgeous baby bump as she slept peacefully next to me.

Bella got pregnant on our honeymoon, but didn't find out until she was almost nine weeks along. She told me on Thanksgiving morning. She asked me what I was most thankful for and I said I was thankful for her. I asked her the same question and she told me she was thankful for the gift I'd given her. When I asked her what she meant, she took my hand and placed it on her then flat stomach and smiled at me. It took me a few minutes to comprehend what she was saying but once it clicked, I wasn't ashamed of the tears that fell down my face as I pulled Bella into me and held her close as we both reveled in the fact that we were having a baby.

Bella was now six months along and had a decent sized belly. She only experienced morning sickness for a couple of weeks and had many weird food cravings; her favorite one was dipping honey-wheat pretzel rods in mint chocolate ice cream.

We first felt the baby move about a month ago and it was definitely an amazing experience. We were slow dancing after a romantic Valentine's Day dinner when Bella suddenly jerked away from me and quickly moved her hand to her stomach. I immediately got worried but her face instantly broke out into a huge smile. She looked at me with glossy eyes and grabbed my hand, placing it on her belly. Barely a second later, I felt a distinct kick against my palm and my smile instantaneously matched hers.

"Happy Valentine's Day, baby," she whispered to me.

"Happy Valentine's Day, love," I replied, kissing her like there was no tomorrow.

Bella started to stir awake next to me. I continued to rub her belly and placed a sweet kiss on her cheek. Her lips pulled up into a smile and she let out a content sigh.

"Good morning, sweetheart," I cooed to her.

"Mmm, good morning. How long have you been awake?"

"Almost an hour. I love watching you sleep."

She chuckled, "So you've told me many times before." I stopped rubbing her belly as I felt the baby move around under my hand. Bella obviously felt it, too. "Well, it looks like someone else is up, too. Ow!" Bella grimaced as the baby kicked hard.

"Careful there, princess. Mommy's not a punching bag," I said to her stomach.

"You're so sure we're having a girl, aren't you?"

"Yupp. You'll see, love."

She laughed and pulled my face to hers. "I love you, Edward; so much."

"I love you too, Bella; both of you," I replied, rubbing her belly again. "More than you'll ever know."

I crushed my lips to hers and kissed her with all the love and passion I had in me. I was without a doubt the luckiest bastard on earth.

* * *

**What did you think? I hope you liked it. I'm just so happy to finally have it out of my head! Please let me know what you thought by clicking that little green button below! Lots of love!!**

**-Nicole**


End file.
